


To You, My Sun

by chogyulnotdead



Category: H&D (Korea Band), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hangyul-centric, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Indulgent, Seungyul - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogyulnotdead/pseuds/chogyulnotdead
Summary: You were the sun, dazzling and full of warmthYou were the sun, the light to my darknessYou are the sun, someone I can only see from afar
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	To You, My Sun

It's been 7 months, and I still can't forget. Why did it have to end so soon? Like crashing waves, I can see it from miles away. I know it will erase all traces I leave in the sand. I just didn't know it will come crashing all too soon.

I'm okay now, I guess. I pass most of my time taking care of my brothers, working, and healing, _(both literally and figuratively)_. Still, I can't help but think about us from time to time.

_• Eleven Months ago •_

I still can't forget the moment we met. It was autumn that time, my most favorite season. I was lost in my own thoughts, reading a book at my favorite spot in Han River when someone sat beside me. You were wearing a neon colored sweater that time, my favorite color. I still remember the way you pulled off such a loud colored shirt.

There was always something about the way you held yourself, it was like you have this perfect balance between being confident and being approachable at the same time. And you're smile, god, you truly are special. I wouldn't be lying when I say you had me at "Hello".

Looking back, I realize the way we met was filled with all my favorites. My favorite place, my favorite season, favorite book, even my favorite color. All of those led me to you, my favorite person.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗿𝗹𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗱, 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗲𝗰𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗮𝘆.

𝗜 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱𝗻'𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗶𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘆.

_• Ten Months ago •_

You made me believe again, Cho Seungyoun. I was _(a̶n̶d̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶a̶m̶)_ so fascinated by you. You see, you have this way of bringing joy to the people around you. I was just going through the motions, juggling work while taking care of my brothers Dohyon and Dongpyo.

I wouldn't have realized how my world revolved around others until you came and showed me that there was more to life than the responsibilities I had to bear. And for that, I am truly grateful.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗯𝗼𝘄, 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻𝗽𝗼𝘂𝗿.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗯𝗼𝘄, 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱 **is** 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽𝘀.

_• Seven Months ago •_

The world truly has a lot to offer for someone as special as you. I should have seen it coming. The thing is, when people are too happy, they fail to notice other things. So it came as a surprise when you said you had an offer to finish your doctorate in Switzerland. You even offered to bring me with you, promising to help me settle in Switzerland. Even offering to help me take care of Doki and Pyo. But who was I to ask that of you?

You were always meant to soar, to fly high and achieve your dreams. I was always meant to be grounded, to care for my family and bring happiness to those I hold dear.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗻𝗼𝘄, 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝘂𝗿𝗲.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗻𝗼𝘄, 𝘀𝘂𝗿𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝘆 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗹𝗱 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗮𝗷𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗰 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗱𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘁𝗲.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗻𝗼𝘄, 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗱.

**Le** 𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘇𝗲.

_• Present •_

It's been almost a year since we met, ten months since we got together, and seven months since you left.

It's still you, you know. It will always be you. Our time may have been short, but the traces you left will forever remain. There will always be a special place in my heart for the memories of our time together.

And maybe, just maybe, when you feel like you've soared high enough, when you feel like coming home, I hope our paths cross again.

Until then, fly high my love.

𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗻, 𝗱𝗮𝘇𝘇𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺𝘁𝗵.  
𝗬𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗻, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝘆 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀.

𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙣, 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙖𝙛𝙖𝙧.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a twitter fic for X1's anniversary ㅠ.ㅠ Gahd I miss them, still. You can totally tell this is the One it in me being emo over X1 (rather, the lack of X1)


End file.
